<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sins of the Father by Shinaka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123130">Sins of the Father</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinaka/pseuds/Shinaka'>Shinaka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinaka/pseuds/Shinaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshoumaru is not his younger self anymore and that is for the best.</p><p>Alternatively: Sesshoumaru loves making Rin feel good.</p><p>(Fic takes place after they are married but before Rin is pregnant with Towa and Setsuna.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sins of the Father</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic came about after Shinjitsu no Uta came on as I was listening to a playlist of Inuyasha OP and ED songs – it grabbed my attention and wouldn't. fucking. let go. (Hence the references to "corruption" in the fic here and there.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Could you – could you use your fingers on me?" If he can see her face, pressed up against his ear, he might find it red and alluring.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Please, my lord...." She follows up, her voice felt rather than heard against his skin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sesshoumaru does not respond. But with one quick slash of the claws on his left hand, his right hand is suddenly more than adequate for the task of pleasuring Rin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His younger self would have scoffed at this, disgusted at how he is corrupting himself for a <em>human's</em> sake. But he is not that directionless demon anymore, and claws will always grow back. The sight of Rin trying to reach her peak upon him though – his younger self would never understand or have this.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When his index finger touches her folds, he notes with pride how wet she is, how she arches her back for him, and how his name is a strangled whisper from her lips. And when he slides the tip across her cunt, she lets out a startled yell that ends in a moan.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"More..." She grips his right bicep and with the other hand, runs her fingers down his bare chest. "Please, Lord Sesshoumaru!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"As you wish," he murmurs, before plunging his finger within her folds.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She screams but she is not in danger. Inside, Rin is slick and warm, and her walls contract around his finger, trying not to let him go further. But when she starts to rock against him, Sesshoumaru pushes until the entire length is inside her, which earns him a pretty little sigh. Then he pulls out his finger part of the way before thrusting it back inside.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
<p></p><div><p>"Keep going, keep going!" She sings, and the spiking scent of sweat and arousal call to his baser instincts to use another type of member within her, aching from being unused. But unlike his brother, Sesshoumaru has a semblance of self-control. What right would he have to the name of "greater demon" if he cannot even fulfill his wife's simple wish? So he keeps fucking Rin with his finger, and when she coats his hand obscenely in her wetness, he adds one more and then yet another after that.</p></div></div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She can no longer form words, but she moans and keens for him more loudly than ever. The movement of her hips becomes more erratic and when he presses his mouth against her, he tastes salt from her exertions and then the sweetness from the peaches she had eaten before she had crawled upon his lap and peppered his face with kisses.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She is becoming undone upon him, just because of his hand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Blasphemy this may be to his younger self, but the thrill of destroying enemies with Bakusaiga pales in comparison to tearing Rin apart and then remaking her, night after night. Even better, she desires it just as much as he does, and there is no headier rush than receiving such blind trust from an otherwise defenseless human girl.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So when Rin's body shudders violently atop his, he pulls his fingers out and immediately bends down to lave her twitching cunt with quick but hard strokes of his tongue. She screams, pulling on his long hair, and he keeps going until pain starts to color her sounds; then Sesshoumaru turns to slowly savoring every last drop of her, his reward for his ministrations. To his heightened senses, she is at her sweetest right after she has come.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When her panting shifts into shallow yet easier breathing and he has taken his fill of her, she smiles widely at him. "You're so good to me, Lord Sesshoumaru. So good." She sighs deeply; happily. Then she raises trembling arms and places her hands on his face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You are mine," he says. A statement of fact that he trusts she will understand the meanings of.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She giggles. "Yes, I am." Her thumbs trace his markings. "You're mine, too."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His younger self would have never let such a statement stand from anybody, let alone a human. But this Sesshoumaru only utters, "Hm", in response before he kisses her gently.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Afterwards, Rin's eyes widen in alarm. "Oh! You still haven't gotten to – uh..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He takes her right hand and places it on his clothed cock. "You will get more practice with those words and with me tonight."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>If this is corruption, then he will gladly eat that younger fool's words everyday.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>